vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Spider-Man (Horrorclix)
Summary Spider-Man is one of the many zombies that appear in the tabletop/board game, Horrorclix. Much like other zombies, his abilities include having a pseudo-regeneration (Feast!) and being able to spread the zombie virus through a bite. Unlike the other zombies however, he is physically stronger (Most zombies being "At least Street level"), as well as having the ability to speak English, think cognitively, and feel emotions. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B, possibly 9-A Name: Spider-Man Origin: Horrorclix Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Zombie Superhero Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Genius Intelligence, Immortality (Types 2 and 7, possibly 8), Non-Physical Interaction (Can harm ghosts), Pain Resistance, Pseudo-Regeneration (Can heal by biting/feasting on others, usually in combat), Disease Manipulation and Corruption (via Zombie Virus; By biting an opponent, the victim will become a zombie), Frenzied Mode (via Frenzy), Surface Scaling and Acrobatics (via Leap/Climb), Weapon Mastery, Time Travel (via The Amazing Time Machine), Magic and Damage Transferal (via Voodoo Tome), Minor Camouflage (via Grease Paint), Minor Time Manipulation (via Temporal Disruptor), Pain Resistance (via Extra Effort), Transformation (via Enforced Mutation), Extrasensory Perception and Clairvoyance (via Crystal Ball), Portal Creation (via Matrix of R’Lyeh), Social Influencing (via Tricky, Tricky Monster) Attack Potency: Wall level, possibly Small Building level (Comparable to Headless Horseman, Santa, Reaper of Souls, and other higher tier monsters) Speed: Subsonic, possibly Supersonic (Comparable to Velociraptors, vampires, and Headless Horseman), At least Supersonic, likely Supersonic+ reaction speed (Can dodge attacks from soldiers, vampires, fire blasts, and gunfire) Lifting Strength: Unknown, possibly Class 5 (Comparable to other monsters) Striking Strength: Wall Class, possibly Small Building Class Durability: Wall level, possibly Small Building level (Comparable to the Carnage-Bot; Can survive/tank hits from characters comparable to himself) Stamina: High (Can outlast machines and even other zombies) Range: Standard melee range Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Genius (Can skillfully use various weapons, circus equipment, futuristic and alien technologies, magic and mystical artifacts, and easily trick and manipulate gifted to genius level humans) Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Leap/Climb: Allows him to climb up buildings, boulders, trees, etc. This ability is Surface Scaling as well as Acrobatics. * Clingy (Trap): This ability allows Spider-Man to use his Surface Scaling in melee combat to insnare his opponents in his grasp. * Dodge: This technique is used to evade enemy's attacks (Including attacks from characters like Headless Horseman, Vampires (Who can move at Subsonic to Supersonic speeds), and even gunfire from trained soldiers) * Hungry Neighborhood Spider-Man (Feast): By biting or feasting on an opponent (usually in mid-battle), he will heal/rejuvenate himself. * Determined: Spider-Man is extremely determined allowing him to push himself and outpace most monsters. * Zombie Physiology: Due to being a zombie, he has the ability to spread the zombie plague through a bite (Similarly to most interpretations of zombies). Due to being dead, he also doesn't feel pain and gives him both Immortality type 7 and 2 (Do to zombies not requiring limbs, parts of their torso etc). Similar to other zombies in Horrorclix, he might also have Immortality type 8 bound to getting vengeance for his death or something similar. This however is only for his soul, so his body can still be destroyed normally. Note: Spider-Man (disambiguation) Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Berserkers Category:Characters Category:Crossover Characters Category:Horror Characters Category:Zombies Category:Undead Category:Monsters Category:Horrorclix Category:Tier 9 Category:Immortals Category:Male Characters Category:Adults Category:Game Characters Category:Tragic Characters Category:Anti-villains Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Healers Category:Disease Users Category:Corruption Users Category:Surface Scalers Category:Acrobats Category:Weapon Masters Category:Time Travelers Category:Magic Users Category:Damage Transferal Users Category:Camouflage Users Category:Time Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Reactive Evolution Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Portal Users Category:Social Influencers Category:Geniuses Category:Board Game Characters